This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present invention. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Deep-water geotechnical site investigation is a cost intensive activity. A conventional rotary soil boring has been the primary method used to acquire geotechnical data since the first borings were drilled. Using conventional techniques, the borehole is advanced by a drill bit and downhole samples are acquired using a wireline sampler lowered down the bore of the drill pipe. Due to high cost and potential sample quality concerns of the conventional rotary drilling, operators are continuously evaluating more economical options for acquiring high quality soil data.
Jumbo Piston Corers (JPC) are a relatively recent innovation. These devices allow for continuous large diameter piston cores to be taken to depths up to 30 meters in deep water environment. However, due to soil resistance, 30 meter penetration is rare.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.